


DANGANRONPA SHIPS MANS

by chikkampli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apartment AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is That Even An AU???, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikkampli/pseuds/chikkampli
Summary: Kokichi cries and Shuichi comforts him





	1. Apartment Buddies :D.

**Author's Note:**

> This random apartment au where Kokichi's and Shuichi's bedrooms are right across from each other's, but it's separated by thin walls

It was just another day.   


  
Another day in which the unstoppable Supreme Leader of Evil™ was bawling his eyes out.   


  
Kokichi didn't know why he was crying, he just was. Who am I kidding, of course he knew why he was crying, but this wasn't a common occurrence. The small, purple-haired male knew his mental stability was slowly deteriorating and falling away into nothing, but he still kept up his act of being the unbreakable and strong leader. Nobody understood that he just *had* to keep up this facade; it was the only thing keeping him from feeling even more emotionally vulnerable than he already felt. He hates it, he hates everything and everybody. He hates his parents, he hates his classmates, everybody.    


  
He hated how they let him suffer. He hated how they never asked if he was okay. He hated how nobody cared. He hated that he was treated like he didn't matter. He hated that everybody hated him, so he had to act like the actual villain. Kokichi knew nothing was his fault, he tried telling himself that every single day. His inner voice chanting things like  _ It's not your fault. They're just messed up people. You're a good person. It's not your fault _ . But now...he just felt like he was lying to himself. He made them hate him. The Supreme Leader of Evil™, Kokichi Oma, made everybody hate him. Why? Because he sucked.   


  
He was weak and frail, too kind for his own good. He was taken advantage of. And that's why people hated him in the past. Now, he's become stronger. Stronger in a sense of hiding your true feelings behind fake confidence, malice, and lies. Now that's why people hated him now. He is no good, messed up, stupid, unworthy of forgiveness, and a liar. That was the part people hated about him so, so much.    


  
His lies. He lied so much that it made people assault him multiple times before, but he always got back at them with his petty nature, often succeeding. People hated how he always got his way, no matter what. And his way was what most people call "bad". That his way was the worst way humanly possible.   


  
Kokichi sniffled, “...This...this is what you wanted right? For people to hate you? Stop being a baby and man up. You chose to be this way, you chose to be the villain. You made this decision on your own. Don't go crying over how you're all sad and lonely and unloved. You are a nuisance, and you will always be a nuisance. You stupid, low-life liar.”

His tone gradually became more and more angry each letter he spit out, “You're so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Continue how you are! Nobody will ever love you and nobody will ever help you. You're happiest this way,” his voice was wavering, “Y-You're happiest this way. Nobody...Nobody will ever mistreat you ever again. You're so smart. The greatest!” 

Kokichi chuckled a bit, until he started laughing as loudly as he could. “AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA AAAAAAA! NEE-HEEHEE...HEE...Hee...hee...heh…” The boy started breaking down into tears again, shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. Today was the worst.

* * *

  
  


“Try to catch me if you can, Harumaki-chan!! Maki-Roll! Harukawa-san!! Maki-chan! Nee-heehee!” Kokichi ran as fast as he could around the school, hiding in every place possible. His small frame was handy after all, being 5 '1 AND 19 (almost 20) had its perks. Why was he running from the female assassin, you may ask? Well the answer was simple.

He stole her promise ring. Only because they had a rivalry going on. Definitely not because he was jealous of Maki Harukawa finding a person she loved and not him (Spoiler alert: he was jealous because of that!). He spotted the boys’ locker room, clearly having a chance to hide and rest before moving on, he ran inside. He stopped running once he entered the boy's locker room. He tried to take in as much air as he could quietly and started to regulate his breathing. He looked around.  _ ‘Hm...it's empty in here. That's weird.’ _ Kokichi held back a chuckle as he decided to hide in one of the lockers. Yes, he was that small. Once he was fully inside and in a comfortable position, he covered his mouth with his left hand, breathing quietly through his nose, and used his right hand to fish for the ring in his pocket. The moment he set his hands on it, he felt around in his other pocket for his phone. He hadn't had a good look at it since he basically stole it and got caught by the one and only Maki Harukawa. He turned on his phone and shined the brightness onto the ring, it was gorgeous in every single possible way a ring could be. It was a golden ring, with leaves and vines engraved on it, leading up to the gem. It was a crimson-colored gem, Kokichi assumed it was a ruby, he wasn't good with jewels at all. The ruby complimented the whole entire ring, making it 10000× more beautiful. On the perimeter of the ring were white, clear gems. Kokichi assumed that they were diamonds.

On the inside was a sentence. The engraved words said, “Forever mine, Kaito Momota”. Kokichi almost felt bad. Almost. This was a very pretty ring.  _ ‘For a very ugly girl.’ _ Kokichi snickered at his butthole-eyness. It was very classic, but it never gets old. He looked down at the ring and decided that he should return it to Maki as soon as possible. He always returned the things he stole from his classmates, but this one was urgent. He had return it ASAP. He didn't know why he felt like he had to, maybe it was because he felt a bit of compassion for his arch nemesis. Or maybe because he felt he was stealing a symbol of love. Kokichi didn't know. He smiled, Kaito really loved her. Even though Kaito was always at his neck for things he did, Maki and Kaito made a cute couple. Kokichi would've felt horrible if something like this happened to one of his real-life OTPs. Kokichi sighed contently and exited the locker.

Once he got out, he stretched his petite body. He was sure he hadn't been in there for long, but his limbs were kind of stiff. But the thing is, he was there for a long time. He just lost track of time. He walked out of the locker room, only to see a raging Kaito sprinting towards him.  _ ‘Well shit.’  _ Once Kaito caught up to him, he slapped the Kokichi. 

Kokichi stumbled back a few steps and looked up at the male, hand touching where he slapped him. The smaller boy started grinning. “Well...that was different from your usual punch. What's the hold up, Momo-kun? Kaito? Hero?”

Kaito clenched his teeth, “You know what I want. So give it to me. Now!” 

This was unusual for Kaito. He would usually be more reckless and loud, but this time...the rage was quietly emitting off of him. The negative energy present, even in a 50-mile radius. Kokichi felt nervous, but he didn't show it. The purple-haired fetus put on a bored expression, “Geez, fine, here's the stupid ring.” He flung it at his chest, the gem reflecting the sun beautifully. Man, Kokichi was *super* jealous. “What does it matter anyway? You guys are probably gonna get divorced or whatnot, so why promise something that might not happen? Hey, where's Maki anyway? I'm surprised she isn't here,” he gasped dramatically, “Is she scared of me? O-Omigod. Score-!”

“Shut up.” Kaito stared at Kokichi, his purple eyes glowing. Like Maki's, but Maki's is way more intense. “You have no idea what you've done, do you even know how important that ring is to the both of us? No, you don't. Why? Because you don't have anybody to love, and nobody to love you back. Isn't that right, Kokichi?”

Kokichi's bored expression didn't falter. Moments later, it turned into a huge grin. He was so good at acting like nothing phased him at all. “Aw, Kaito! Your words are pathetic! A Supreme Leader of Evil™ doesn't need or want anybody to love them, or anybody to love! Oh my GOD, you're so dumb! Look,” he chuckled, “you already have the ring. Go back to your little Harumaki or whatever. You're wasting my precious time!” he stomped his right foot onto the ground, smirking smugly as he looked Kaito in the eyes. “Read my lips. I. Don't. Care.”

Kaito exhaled deeply, trying to not beat the other boy until he's dead. “...I'll see you later, Kokichi.” He walked off leaving a grinning Kokichi alone.

Once Kokichi was sure Kaito left, and more importantly,  _ that he was alone _ , he sighed sadly. His grin turned into a frown, and his once confident pose turned into an insecure slouch. No, he was not going to cry right now, not today, not ever. Crying is for the weak, you can’t cry! Kokichi Oma, the Supreme Leader of Evil™, cannot cry! The people who look up to your evil cannot see this act of weakness. It’s pathetic, and a supreme leader is not pathetic! Kokichi Oma is not pathetic! Kokichi told himself this for the remainder of the day, before he came home from school. Those words that came out of Kaito’s mouth really hurt him. He had never expected someone like...like Kaito to tell him that he was basically unloveable. It only further proved to him that his entire existence was a mistake. It should be erased. Nobody needs someone like himself in this world. He only causes problems and...and he doesn’t deserve love. He doesn’t deserve life. He is just a waste of space. A waste of life. His life is meaningless. He only brings despair and all those negative feelings into the world, so why should he exist? Why should people like him exist?

Kokichi Oma deserves to die.

  * **· ·**



  * **· ·**



  * **· ·**



  * **· ·**



Kokichi took several deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. He didn’t need nor want to be in this emotional state so he tried breathing exercises. It didn’t work, he relapsed into, once again, ugly sobbing. 

_ “Why…? Why? Why am I like this?! What did I do to deserve this? Maybe it’ll just be better if I just die.” _

Little did he know, a certain navy blue-haired male was listening on the other side of the wall, devastated at the state his neighbor was in. Their apartment walls were thin, and Shuichi Saihara was Kokichi Oma’s next-door neighbor. Shuichi was just enjoying his evening tea and reading one of his new mystery novels he picked up at the bookstore, when he heard quiet sobs from the wall. He ears were immediately fixated on the sobs, but he didn't know if he should comfort the boy next door or not, so he kept quiet and tried to focus on his novel, but he couldn’t. The sobbing had gotten louder and louder, and even sentences started coming out. Shuichi felt very uncomfortable. Then it stopped for a few moments, shaky breaths and little hiccups resounding in his bedroom. After those moments, Kokichi started to cry even louder than before.  _ ‘I can’t just leave him alone…he’s obviously hurting! I have to help him in any way I possibly can! Maybe talking through the wall might help...since his sobs are so prominent…’ _

Shuichi bookmarked the page he was on and scooted over to the wall the sobs were most prominent. He was a little reluctant to speak, he didn't know how to comfort the other person. Once he had fully prepared himself, he spoke. “Hello? Do you need somebody to talk to?” Shuichi spoke like he was doing a school or work presentation. 

The sobbing abruptly stopped, the person’s breathing was still uneven and little hiccups could be heard. Shuichi fidgeted. Was this a bad idea? Probably. Some people get nervous and anxious around new people. It was quiet for a moment until a weak, hoarse voice called out.

“Am I going crazy? Oh god, no. I don’t want a voice inside my head! Not now, not ever! Go away, you stupid voice!”

The vulnerability and harshness of the voice startled Shuichi for a second, then he spoke up. “I’m not a voice inside your head, I’m your neighbor. My name’s Shuichi Saihara. I want to help you. I heard you...crying on the other side of the wall. Today was horrible, wasn’t it?”

Kokichi stayed quiet for a moment. He was caught! Oh, the embarrassment he has to deal with later! But for now, he didn’t care. He wanted and needed anything to make him feel better. 

“Kokichi Oma. My name is Kokichi Oma.”

Shuichi recognized that name. It was the name of the person Maki and Kaito hated so much. They said he had no sympathy, no true emotions, and that he couldn’t genuinely cry. That Kokichi Oma was heartless. Shuichi never believed that, and he definitely doesn’t believe that now. This Kokichi Oma was  _ crying. Sobbing.  _

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kokichi. So...let’s start with the basics. What happened today that made you feel the way you feel right now?”

Kokichi shifted into a more comfortable position, and leaned a bit closer to the wall. His bed wasn't touching the wall, so it would've been impossible to touch it without falling over. “Well, I deserve to feel this way. I took my arch nemesis’s promise ring. I know, a pretty shitty move if you ask me. Well anybody, really. I knew it was a shitty move. I have to be the villain after all. Don’t pretend you didn’t know what I said to myself before you butted in, I know you heard it. These walls are so hopelessly thin,” Kokichi frowned at the thought. Somebody just  _ had _ to hear him sobbing his little heart out. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. “Anyway...I do a lot of unnecessary things. Like stealing, teasing, just to make people hate me. So I stole her promise ring. Then her boyfriend found me, I guess he already knew I took it so he got scarily mad and ordered me to give it back to him. I did, but I threw it at his chest. Classic Kokichi move. I basically told him that they were probably gonna get divorced or break up anyway so it wouldn’t matter in the long run,” Kokichi yawned, all this crying made him kind of sleepy. “He got mad and then told me that basically nobody loves me. And he couldn’t be any more right then. I, being me, told him that he was stupid for thinking that was an insult because I don’t need anybody to love or anybody to love me. But his words stuck with me. It made me think about my whole life from beginning to end. How I was abused, to the bullies at school, to my parents, even the rest of my family. Nobody has ever shown me genuine love and genuine patience. Even now they don’t. I put up this front so I couldn’t be hurt anymore...but everything hurts  _ so  _ much. I can’t take it anymore, Shuichi. I can’t!”

“It's okay, Kokichi. Cry it out, I know you're holding your sobs. Everything will be fine within time, it's okay to cry. It's okay to feel vulnerable at times. It's okay. Let it all out,” Shuichi said in the most melodic and comforting tone he could muster, hoping and praying it would help the other male in the slightest.

It was silent for a moment, before he heard soft whimpers. Soft whimpers turned into crying, crying turned into sobbing, and sobbing turned into ugly sobbing. Shuichi swore he could feel the other boy's body shaking and fidgeting. He could feel it.

“I...I just don't know if I can k-keep on d-doing this, S-Shuichi. I've been lying a-and p-pranking and doing this and that for a-a-all these years and just look at me! I'm not e-even an o-o-ounce stronger than I was before. I'm j-just as w-weak, but now I can hide it better. Nothing changed.”

Shuichi just listened to the other male. The broken sobs escaping Kokichi's mouth almost made him cry, but he had to stay strong. Kokichi seemed like the person who didn't want their feelings affecting themselves and others, so he'd just have to cry later.

Kokichi continued, “I'm just the same. They were right. I have no place in this world. I'm not worthy of anything,” he got quiet, his shaky breaths the only thing Shuichi could hear.

“No, that's wrong! I may not know you that well, but I know damn well that you do have a place in this world, and you ARE worthy of things! You are worth more than you think you do. I can't really say anything about your personality, because I don't know much,” Shuichi voice softened, “but I know you're a very good person deep down. You're just troubled, is all. All you need is a loving environment. And that environment can start with me. I, Shuichi Saihara, will become your friend.”

The lilac-eyed male went silent. This stranger, he barely knows...wants to be his friend? Does he know what he's getting into? Being friends...with a liar like him. Can this stranger become any stupider? “...I don't think you want that…”

“I want it, I'm sure of it.”

“Plenty of people didn't want me in the first place. Why you?”

“Because I know you're a good person.”

“I'm not that great. I'm a nuisance.”

“No you're not. You are very great.”

“You barely even know me.”

“So?”

“So? You have no idea what I'm like normally.”

“But I know who you are on the inside, and that beats everything.”

“That's stupid.”

“No it's not.”

The two bickered on for a while, before Kokichi finally gave in. “Fine. Don't regret it.”

Shuichi smiled, “I won't.”


	2. The AU in which Chihiro doesn't die and him and Mondo actually work out and Ishimaru isn't depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro wants to break free and Mondo helps him :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little short, but I hope it was good enough-

“Well...um… I’m a boy,” Chihiro stared intensely back at Mondo, taking in all the remaining courage he had left to tell him.

“Seriously? Jesus…” Mondo’s face took on a surprised look, which was to be expected. Chihiro did have a feminine body and voice after all.

Chihiro looked away, tears starting to form in his eyes, “Y-Yeah… I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“But...why?” Mondo inquired. “Why now? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?”

“...Huh?”

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, “ ‘Cuz I mean...you’ve kept that secret all this time, right? If anyone found out...you would…”

He sighed, this was to be expected. “Y-You’re right, but… I want to change! I wrapped myself in lies. I’m weak. I want to destroy that version of me forever! I have to change. I don’t want to be weak anymore. You’re so strong, it can’t hurt you, right?” the boy’s eyes lit up in admiration. “Whatever secret Monokuma might tell us…”

Mondo smiled warmly, “Yeah… But uh, do you mind tellin’ me? Ya know, ‘cuz…”

“Oh, yeah… I guess I should. You deserve to know since I lied to you all this time…”

His eyes widened, “You don’t have to do that! I mean...it’s your secret. I musta took you alotta balls to tell me, you don’t have to tell me why if ya don’t wanna.”

“Oh, it’s fine… I want to! And like I said, you deserve to know. I lied to you, Mondo.” Chihiro sighed, “Well...it started getting bad around 6th grade, when all the boys were looking more...like boys, I guess…”

* * *

_ This was a common occurrence. Being teased and bullied by others for being “too girly” and that he needed to “man up”, it was so tiring. Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy, why can't they see that? They're always, always saying that he's too feminine for a boy and that he would be better off being a girl. This was honestly so stupid, everything is stupid. Everybody who degraded him solely on his lack of masculinity is stupid. This world is stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. Chihiro Fujisaki was no less of a male than the rest of them, he is a boy and he deserved to be respected as one. Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy, he may look feminine and not meet society's expectations of a male, but he his a boy. He is a male. He is of the male sex. _

_ But even so, Chihiro was still degraded by other people, even his own family, for not meeting the expectations all males were set to society-wise. And now he was stuck inside a circle of four boys, being ruthlessly teased and bullied. Tears were streaming down his face as the older, stronger were boys pushing and trashing him about, calling him all sorts of things. One even grabbed him and started punching him, it didn't last long though. Chihiro liked to think that he actually had a heart and decided that he was treating him too badly, but it was more likely that the older boy got bored of his reactions. While he was punching the ever-living heck out of Chihiro, Chihiro decided to not react too much. He thought it would stop if he did that, and he was right. The small boy lay helplessly on the ground when the other dropped him, muttering something like “Man, you're no fun.” After about 15 more minutes of extremely traumatizing teasing and physical assult, the older boys had enough and left Chihiro there, bruised, dirty, and tears pouring down his face. _

_ When he came home from school, he immediately headed straight for his room, wanting to be isolated from everything and everybody. He looked around, trying to find something to distract him. His eyes landed on his notebook, the notebook he wrote in for all his projects. Chihiro's eyes brightened and grabbed the notebook, opening it up to the first page. The page showed his first ever project, he was very proud of this one. This was the project that had gotten him recognized as the “Pre-teen Programmer Prodigy”. He loved looking back at his plans and ideas for this almost as much as he loved his dad. And that was a LOT of love. He ignored the aches of his body as he read through it, almost forgetting he had gotten those injuries. In the middle of looking through, his dad knocked, standing outside of his door. _

_ “Chihiro?” he called out. Crap. _

_ Chihiro kept his head held low, he didn't want his dad to see his face. “Yes sir?” _

_ “Can I come in? I just want to check up on you, is all.” _

_ “Yeah. Oh, I need to unlock the door…” the small boy quickly got up on his feet, shuffling his way to the door to unlock it still looking down. “It's unlocked.” He made his way to his bed as his dad came in. _

_ “So, how was school?” he asked. Aw heck, he already knew where this was going. _

_ “Fine,” Chihiro shifted a bit, messing up the comforter he was on even more. He already knew what was going to happen, thus making him really hot and flushed; you could see the redness of his ears quite clearly. _

_ His dad stayed silent before he cleared his throat. “...Can I see your face?” _

_ Heck. He was done for. Chihiro hated having to worry his dad and make him upset, it was upsetting for the both of them. He knew if he disobeyed it would only cause more problems, so he reluctantly looked up at him slowly. _

_ “Oh my…” his father rushed over to him. “What happened?? Chihiro, this isn't…” _

_ “They punched and kicked me, and called me names. That's all.” _

_ He put on a worried expression, “Chihiro… I'm so sorry, I just…” _

_ Chihiro nodded, “It's okay, Dad. You weren't there, you couldn't have possibly done anything.” _

_ “But…” He sighed, “I think we should change schools. For the better.” _

_ “I don't think it will fully stop people from doing...that to me… But I believe it will stop the worst of it.” _

_ His dad sighed, “I know.” _

"Right then, I had a crazy idea, I didn't know if it would work, honestly. It was the idea of me crossdressing. If I was so bad at being a boy, I would be a better girl, right? So, I decided to...be, well, who I am now."

_ "...What if I dressed like a girl, or become a girl?" _

_ "H-Huh?!" he blinked in surprise, "Now you don't have to do that, Chihiro-" _

_ "But I want to." Chihiro stared back intensely, looking the most serious he had ever been in his life at that point. "If I dress like a girl, then they'll leave me alone at the new school, right _ ? _ Besides, I genuinely want to, Dad." _

_ "B-But are you sure? Just changing drastically so fast can be tiring-" _

_ "Yes, I'm sure." _

"And so, my dad pulled me out of my old school to my new one, making my gender female so I could be more comfortable. We went shopping to buy more feminine clothes and...here we are," Chihiro looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Mondo. This story was very sensitive for him, but he wanted to share it with the boy in front of him. They were close, after all.

"Wow… I'm sorry that happened to you, kid," Mondo subconsciously walked a little closer to him. "I'm gonna help you as much as I can now! It's a promise between men!" he held out his hand for Chihiro to shake it.

This took Chihiro by surprise.  _ 'A promise between men?!?! He considers me...a man?? I'm nothing like a man, I'm still…"  _ He pushed away that thought. Smiling sheepishly he took his hand. 

"A promise between men!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved this idea because, Chihiro and Mondo didn't deserve to dIE- 😭😭😭
> 
> Anyway, I mighg make a part 2 to this sometime because I absolutely love the thought of them working out together and Chihiro becoming what he truly wants to be and is :O.
> 
> I also used actual dialouge from the game, so credit to that, but its only up until when Mondo asks Chihiro to tell him why he decided to crossdress
> 
> anyway hope yalls likeded it-


	3. it's all fake and they're just actors lmao (CHAPTER 5 SPOILERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kokichi's death scene but nobody actually dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun

Kokichi coughed. This was finally happening. His inevitable death. The blood oozing out of his mouth was the least of his worries, he needed to execute this plan. He needs to end this stupid killing game, even if it costs his own life.

He looked over at Kaito, his partner in crime in this particular moment. He chuckled a sad chuckle before saying: "I-It's getting...harder to breathe, so… Please...can you…"

He got cut off by Kaito, it seemed unintentional, so he let it slide this time. It may be the last time, to be honest. "Hey, can I ask one thing? You say you want to ruin this killing game but… You kept saying how fun this game was."

Kokichi's face grew more dark and grim after that statement. "..." He sighed, "That was a lie…obviously… H-How could a game...you're forced to play...be fun…? I had to think this game was fun to survive… I had to lie to myself!"

"And cut!"

Kokichi's head turned to the director, a questioning look plastered all over his face. He thought he did this scene right, he put all of his emotion out, even his tears! And sweat. And fake blood. It felt kind of disgusting but familiar in a way. "What's wrong? Is it me?"

"Oh nonono, it was Momota. Kaito, you didn't look concentrated enough, you need to look more… I don't know… grim and focused. Anyway, we'll continue that later. For now, let's take a break!"

Kokichi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and stood up from his seat, which was a hydraulic press, and walked over to the others sheepishly. When he wasn't on camera, he was typically more shy and reserved, more wholesome than all the characters he played as. They were mostly antagonists or someone people considered "bad". He loved being like that, it gave him a sense of happiness and thrill. Like all those characters he played and the person he is playing are his high, in a sense. It felt so good and really fun, doing all the not-so-good things was just so very heart-throbbing!

Shuichi jogged up to him, an excited look plastered on his face. "You were so great, Kokichi! You almost made me cry over there, eheh! I'm looking forward to the class trial, acting this out will be very interesting, I believe. How about you?"

Kokichi never got used to Shuichi's sudden outbursts of loud extrovertedness. He was usually very social but sometimes he got a little too excited. It was fine though, they were good friends. "Yeah, I personally found the other trials great. I looked through my lines, I'm kind of sad that my character's is getting killed, though. I'd like to see him live."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded. "I liked him, but hey he'll still live on, in a sense. Besides, you can come here anytime like Kaede and Kirumi. They say watching us go on is amazing, and this cast is amazing, you know?"

Kokichi smiled, "Mhm. I also think your character is nice, he is really nice to listen to. My favorite is Idabashi's though, the idea of a robot with a strong AI is really cool."

"Yeah, yeah!"

He chuckled, Shuichi's positive personality was honestly really fun and relieving to be around. He could go into a war-zone and immediately stop it because he is the LITERAL definition of a ray of sunshine. He can brighten anyone's day just by standing, honestly. The energy radiating off of him everyday is just so captivating. He pulls in everyone, and that's a trait Kokichi adores. It's too bad he could never be that way, it's too different. He'd rather stay quiet and reserved. He'd rather radiate his own energy, which was probably negative or calming. He believed he leaned towards negative, but anyone could say otherwise, really.

This was an average conversation, talking about each other's characters. This topic usually came up once or twice every other day. Obviously, it never failed to be interesting; so it lived on. Shuichi and Kokichi eventually started to talk about something else, like how life's going and things like that. It was nice.

"Hey, it's my sidekick!" Kaito suddenly appeared beside him, slinging his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "How's it hanging?"

Shuichi screeched, "K-Kaito! Don't scare me like that, especially when you're in character!" he pouted a little bit. "And I'm doing  _ swell. _ "

"Heheh, my bad," he scratched his cheek, feeling a small tinge of guilt. "Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"Just our lives. And  _ Shuichi _ -" he glared a little at the blue-haired male, "- _ won't stop bothering me _ about my feelings for Gonta."

"H-Hey! You definitely like him!"

Kaito did a few 'tsk's before butting in. He didn't want to hear their likely childish argument. "Oi, Shuichi, be a little softer on him. Let him confess his undying love for him later. That stuff always happens within time. Besides, we all know you just want to help a broski out, but give him some time."

"Oh my god, don't say 'broski' ever again, please. And okay, I won't," he threw his hands up in defeat, still smiling. That made Kokichi rolled his eyes, sometimes he wanted Shuichi to stop, but that wouldn't be the Shuichi Saihara he knew and loved. That wouldn't be one of his closest friends, it'd just be his empty shell.

Kokichi's eyes were downcast, "Thanks, Kaito. Anyway- hgrk!"

Kokichi was violently shoved forward by the weight of somebody's full body. Two lean, but kind of muscular arms wrapped around him. "Hi, Kokichi."

He turned around, only to see Maki smiling down on him. It relieved him in a way, but he was still shaken up a bit. "Hey, Maki."

She smiled brightly, then turned to Shuichi and Kaito, greeting them with a bow. "Kaito, Shuichi."

Kaito just bowed back while Shuichi said something along the lines of "Maki! How are you? Is that a new bracelet?" Kokichi didn't really know, he wasn't paying much attention to them. He was calming down his heart, well, he was trying to. Maki literally scared the ever-living crap out of him.

"...Yeah! My mom bought it. I think it's really pretty," Maki held out her wrist for Shuichi to take a closer look at it. He marveled in child-like amazement, sliding his finger softly against the cold, hard, smooth surface.

"Yeah, it is! It looks nice on you. The black...uh...jewel things really contrast against your skin. It compliments you."

Maki looked away, kind of flustered. "Y-Yeah…" 

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, it was clear he wanted to get Maki to like him. Romantically. He didn't want to ruin it, so he walked away quietly. He skedadded his way off to a seat near his three friends, listening mostly to Maki and Shuichi conversing with each other.

Just a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uhm i tried making their personalities a little different,,,,,,,,,,,,


	4. pregame saiouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, yeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so kokichi was inspired by an instagrammer named @saiharnya and ywhshshsbd

_ mo·tion·less _

_ /ˈmōSH(ə)nləs/ _

__

_ adjective _

_ not moving; stationary. _

_ "an eagle hung almost motionless close to the ground" _

Boring.

If you could even call it that, really. The more Kokichi Oma thinks about it, boring is a  _ major  _ understatement. He's gotten used to his life style, bland and unmoving. Motionless, rather. Yeah, that seems about right. Motionless. His life is motionless, stationary. There is no routine. What even is a routine? Does it even matter? Probably not, routines are for people who actually care, and Kokichi Oma does not care. He yawned and rest his hand on his chin, already bored with the lecture his teacher was giving his class, he didn't care. He already knew what to do and how to do it, so it didn't matter. He found his mind wandering elsewhere, wondering who he'd have to tolerate once he had to socialize with the other humans infecting this world. Kind of edgy, but Oma was already edgy so it didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered to him, if I'm being honest. His parents were okay. Maybe if they stopped caring about their jobs more than their son then  _ maybe _ Kokichi would  _ consider _ caring about them. Maybe. They couldn't erase their actions that easily, and Kokichi is the type to hold grudges easily. 

He sucked in a breath, and exhaled loudly. Could this get any more tiring? He's dealt with enough today, and by 'enough', I mean 'I ran my smartass mouth and had to evade angry alpha males then deal with bitchy females gossiping about whatever, and it was disgusting and made me want to knock their teeth in' enough. Clicking his tongue, he doodled on his notebook page. A Monokuma here, another there, maybe a Nagito Komaeda on the side… Whatever needed to drown out the lecture and focus on something  _ worth _ his time. Next period is lunch, maybe he'll sneak some Danganronpa games and play them on the rooftop. Nobody's ever really at the ends of the rooftop, so it's best to play it there without getting caught. He didn't need to deal with some teacher's pet making a fuss about the rules and telling a teacher…those were the worst types of students. Not only they have a stick up their ass, but they also know how to twist their words to make it sound worse without bending the truth. God, that's even worse than a group of fakes gossiping about what Joe did to Jane…

Besides, Danganronpa was better so those risks don't even matter… it is the only thing keeping him from ending it all, honestly. His life was so  _ motionless _ , if Danganronpa didn't exist then why bother staying alive? He has nobody nor anything to live for, there's no excitement in his life, so why live in a bland, monotonous world? If his dad hadn't knocked up his mom, then he wouldn't be here, which sometimes he'd prefer, but not now. Danganronpa. The only time he gets his rush is when Danganronpa is there. The only excitement and emotion in his life. Thinking about it makes him smile, not his usual smirk, but smile. Smirks are for when you're winning, smiles are for when you feel genuine happiness. The way Danganronpa sucks him in and grasps tightly onto him is addicting, it's like a drug. It grasps so tightly that he forgets how to breathe, but it's okay. It's okay, it's okay because he likes it. He likes the way it stops him from getting that last gulp of air. He likes the way he's desperately trying but failing. He likes the way it's in control. He likes it. He likes how it makes him feel, he likes how no matter what he can't escape. He likes the sudden rush of adrenaline, he likes everything.

Grateful. He's grateful, he would've never experienced that…those feelings without Danganronpa. It's nice feeling something other than nothing.

~·~

"Heh, leave it to Byakuya to be a dick, I guess…" Kokichi mumbled to himself and he played through 'Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'. He already knew what happened, but he needed to refresh his memory. He even felt surprised at some things he should've known, since he played it before. Well, at least he's playing now, I suppose… 

He shoved a few Cheetos in his mouth and continued on playing the game, bursting out in laughter once Hina slapped Byakuya. He deserved it. After what seemed like two seconds, lunch had already ended, sadly. Kokichi sat there, contemplating on whether or not he should skip his next class (or all his classes in general, let's be real here), or be a good boy and continue. If he didn't, his dad would chew him out,,, unless he forged some things… Yeah, that'll work, he's pretty confident in himself when to comes to things like that, so it'll work. 

"Uh… Who are you?"

Kokichi looks up, an annoyed look plastered across his face, "...And why does it matter to you?"

The boy tugged on his cap to hide his face a little more, but Kokichi already saw his face from the angle. He was on the floor, and the stranger was standing. He had dark, navy blue hair and golden eyes topped beautifully with naturally thick eyelashes. Nice.

"Well, I haven't really seen you around before so I decided to ask who you were," he kept a blank look on his face, with a hint of annoyance.

"Kokichi Oma, second year. Go away."

The boy did not, in fact, go away. "Ah, that makes sense. Why are you skipping?"

" 'Cause I didn't want to waste my time, like you are."

"Sure. Shuichi Saihara, third year."

Kokichi ignored his introduction, pretty confident that this Shuichi Saihara was a waste of his time and needed to go away. Meanwhile, Shuichi tilted his head, slightly intrigued. Is that Danganronpa? Yeah, it is.

"Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, right? A classic."

"What?" Kokichi eyed him suspiciously, "You like Danganronpa?"

Shuichi burst out in laughter. Liked it? No, not a chance. "Me? Like it? I practically live for it. If Danganronpa hadn't existed I'd rather just die, you know?"

"Yeah," Kokichi's face softened. If this stranger doesn't hate Danganronpa then he  _ guesses _ it's fine. "It's pretty great."

"Well, 'pretty great' is a  _ huge _ understatement, but I get the feeling you don't really express your feelings like that. So, I'll let is pass. Mind if I watch?"

"...No," he shifted a little, unsure of what to do. Shuichi seemed like he wouldn't bother him with his presence, so he didn't care.

"Chapter 4, right? That's my favorite chapter," Shuichi commented, focusing on the gameplay.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, is it spoilers if I-"

"I've already played all the games and watched most the seasons and the anime, so I don't think you can spoil much," Kokichi nonchalantly replied, still focused on the game in front of him.

"Ah, okay. Anyway- it's my favorite chapter because Sakura's act of sacrifice and Hina trying to bring the class trial to the wrong outcome! I mean, Chapter 5 is also great, but you know."

"Yeah, with Naegi and Kyoko and stuff."

It was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the quiet sound of Kokichi's game and mindless chatter from far away students. Shuichi's breathing slowed, to the point where he didn't breathe for a brief periods of time, only to be stopped when he remembered he had to breathe. Kokichi, however, stayed at a reasonable breathing pace. Slow, but steady. It was sort of calming hearing each other's breathing patterns. Not that they cared anyway, they were both focused on the game.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over for Shuichi.

Shuichi stood up and stretched, "Well, that was great! We should hang out more, Kokichi, but I need to go. See you later." He waved goodbye and walked off, a slight bounce in his step. Considering what just happened, he'd obviously be happy.

"Bye," Kokichi responded, looking toward him a little too long before he took notice.

He looked back down on the screen, focusing on his fragile, pale hands. A purple band aid wrapped around his ring finger for accidentally cutting it with a knife. Chopping things weren't fun if you didn't pay attention to what you were doing. It wasn't fun either way, though, so in the words of Kokichi Oma, "it didn't matter.''

He soon found himself not focusing on the game, but on life in general.

~·~

Saihara Shuichi couldn't focus on the lecture. His mind was focusing on the raven-haired boy. He looked so focused and alive when he was looking at the screen, but looked empty and annoyed once he looked at him. It intrigued Shuichi to is very inner core. Did he live for Danganronoa too? If so, could they be friends? Best friends, rather? Lovers? Shuichi hoped that this Kokichi was at least attracted to males romantically, because he felt infatuated just by hearing his voice. He looked frail and weak, physically, but strong mentally. It's like he could play mind games with him all day and never get bored. He wondered how he'd look on his knees, sucking him off- oh, he was drooling. Well, it wasn't a big deal, he can wipe it away with his sleeve. And he did.

ANYWAY, back to Kokichi. Kokichi Oma. They way they rolled off his tongue was intoxicating. Everything about him was intoxicating. The way his hair stuck out, the messiness attractive. He wanted to pull it and hear him cry out in pain, but it's too early. He'd need to make sure he  _ is _ the one, in which Shuichi is confident he is. 

He fiddled with the hem of his sleeve until it was time to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn't too bad, i wrote this up a couple of nights ago and never edited it and i was like "hey let's post this"


End file.
